


Maze Trials and Tribulations

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maze Runner Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofkatt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ghostofkatt).



> I just need a way to vent my fangirl feels. No Beta if anyone wants to go for it.

Thomas and Minho were walking back from their track practice decked in exercise gear. Thomas was reading a study guide on his phone to prepare for an upcoming psychology test. Like normal he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings at all, which was completely different when he was running. So Minho took it upon himself to guide him. 

His hands constantly hovered over Thomas in some form, hip, shoulder, neck. Constantly pulling and pushing him so he could dodge people and other things that would stand in his way. Thomas stopped very suddenly and gave a rather large sigh. 

 

 " Just hold my hand Min. It will probably be easier." He thrusted his left hand into the asian boys face before continuing to scroll with his right hand.

Minho rolled his eyes, trying not to look embarrassed by Thomas' actions her grabbed the boys hand and started pulling him through the crowd. 

 

"I'll have you know if it wasn't for me you would have crashed into some unsuspecting victim, or got on the wrong train home," Minho stated.

Thomas just grinned at his phone, "I know good thing I'l have you around forever." 

Minho just shook his head gripping the fools hand tighter.

 


	2. The Time To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's leg always gives out at the wrong time.  
> The time to Run by Dexter Britain gave me inspration

Newt's limp always made him feel guilty. He remembered the dark time where he was at his lowest trying to run away from all of his problems. Trying to get rid of the pain in death, and now the limp reminds him of life with the dull ache. Normally he could go weeks without feeling excruciating pain. However, their are brief moments where it hits him like a wrecking ball to put it nicely. 

For example today he had to feign sleep underneath an apple tree in the quad of their school because of his leg.

"Newt. You ok?"  he opened his to see Thomas staring down at him his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Don't worry Tommy. My leg is just being difficult," Newt tried to smile through the pain but he could only grimace.

Thomas frowned, "Its getting dark do you want a lift home?" 

He shifted from foot to foot his eyes wide giving Newt a puppy look. Newt inwardly groaned he didn't want to be carried but knowing Thomas and his stubbornness he wasn't getting out of this. 

"Sure." he pushed himself up while Thomas bent down showing him his back.

Newt climbed on wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. Thomas pushed up with his strong runner legs and they were off.

Newt leaned his head on Thomas' shoulder letting in loll a bit. "Next time you should just call Minho or me." Thomas all but whispered.

"I should, should I?" his said his lips brushing the other boy's ear.

"Yeah, you don't have to go through the pain on your own. You'll do well to remember that." he hefted the skinnier boy up a little higher.

Newt just hummed causing vibrations on the younger boy's back.

"I'll try."


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heater was broken so I can totally relate to Minho in this chapter.

Minho was wrapped in covers laying on the bed while watching the Amazing Race. The heater in the apartment was broken and he was the only one at home. So he gathered all the blankets and piled them on top of him. so when he heard the door open he didn’t even try to move.

“What the fuck did hell freeze over.” Thomas said as he entered.   
“Minho!” he called out.   
He entered his friends room only to see a tuft of black hair peeking out of the covers.

“You shank.” Was all he said before he toed off his shoes and slid underneath the covers and spooned Minho.

“I’m only letting you do this because if I move I will release all the heat that I have gathered.” Minho gritted out still curled in a little ball.

“Slim it Min.” was his only reply.  
They stayed like that for a good hour, the amazing race turning into dancing with the stars. Both of them pretty much dozing. That’s when the door opened again.

“Why are you Bloody Shanks not answering the phone.” Newt called out from the other room.  
Neither Minho or Thomas were up to replying. So Newt hand to search them out, only to find them cuddled up in Minho’s room.

“It looks like I’m missing a party.” he leaned on the edge of the door arms crossed.

“S-mngf” Minho grunted.

Newt studied them, he can see Thomas had his face stuck in Minho’s neck and was curled around the asian boy. While Minho was clutching a pillow to his chest. Thomas moved his head to the side so that he wasn’t talking into the other boys neck.

“Heater broken, body heat, warm comfy.” His words obviously stunted due to his sleepy haze.  
Newt just took off his jacket and his shoes and got in the bed spooning Thomas.

“When I thought our friendship couldn’t get any odder, we do this.” 

In the morning Minho kicked them out of his bed and declared that Thomas was going to get the heater fixed because he didn’t want any hanks in his bed the upcoming night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas went over to Teresa’s last night because her idiotic boyfriend Aris was being a prick again. So they stayed up all night eating cookie dough ice cream and crying at children's films. During that time his phone died so he couldn’t text anyone. Which was one of the worse things that could have happened with his idiotic friends.  
[Minho :P] 10:27  
r any of u shanks awake yet  
i want coffee

[Minho :P] 11:13  
i will bust into ur rooms and wake u up.

[Newt<3] 11:14  
Slim it Min. Go back to sleep it’s Saturday for shucks sake.

[Minho :P] 11:15  
no

[Newt<3] 11:16  
I hate you.

[Newt<3] 11:20  
I’m getting up.

[Minho :P] 11:21  
yassssssssssss  
Also where the fuck is Tommy.

[Newt<3] 11:22  
I don’t know check his room. I’m getting in the shower.

[Minho :P] 11:24  
shanks not there  
did he come home last night

[Newt<3] 11:35  
My bed was colder than normal last night

[Minho :P] 11:36  
wait what

[Newt<3] 11:37  
Chuck hasn’t seen him

[Minho :P] 11:38  
don’t evade my question

[Newt<3] 11:40  
Neither has Alby

[Minho :P] 11:41  
NEWT

[Newt<3] 11:45  
Gally said he hasn’t seen his archenemy either. I’ll try calling Teresa.

[Minho :P] 11:46  
did u seriously lock me out ur room to avoid this conversation 

[Newt<3] 11:48  
Weird she isn’t answering.

[Minho :P] 11:46  
i will scale this building to get your window

[Newt<3] 11:50  
Don’t be ridiculous Minho

[Newt<3] 12:00  
Minho…..

[Newt<3] 12:10  
Are you jacked!? Get off my window ledge.

[Minho :P] 12:11  
let me in i can die out here

[Newt<3] 12:12  
Not my problem you got yourself up there you can get yourself down.

[Minho :P] 12:13  
et tu newtie

[Minho :P] 12:25  
ur a piece of klunk for making me climb back down

So when Thomas walked back into the apartment to see Minho trying to break into Newt’s bedroom he didn’t know what was happening.

“What’s going on?” he said dropping his messenger bag on the ground.

“You!” was all he heard before Minho tackled him to the ground.

“Are you sleeping with Newt now!” Minho said as he hovered above Thomas.

“uhhhhhh I plead the fifth.” Minho glared and got nose to nose with Thomas.

Minho was going to say something before he was tackled to the ground by Newt.

“Run Tommy save yourself.” Newt said as he and Minho wrestled on the ground.

“Am I not good enough to cuddle with now Tommy?!” Minho said while putting Newt in a headlock.  
“You suck at cuddling obviously that's why he comes to my bed!” said Newt who was elbowing their Asian friend in the gut.  
“Fuck you Newt I am a fucking koala. I am the best cuddler.” was all Minho said.

That’s how Thomas ended up sleeping in the middle of his two best friends that night. His chest to Newt’s and his back to Minho’s chest. He nuzzled his face more into Newt's chest with a smile. If he was honest when the three were together was the best time for cuddling. Especially when Minho’s arm tightened around his waist and newt pushed his head further into Thomas’s hair.


End file.
